


Eliot Waugh imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Eliot Waugh imagines from my tumblrs





	Eliot Waugh imagines

· Eliot doesn’t really believe in the construct of virginity

· “so you haven’t had sex before who cares?”

· he treated you like any of his other partners

· “try to keep up big boy”

· Eliot’s a verse but he prefers to top

· he tried fucking you in every postion

· on your back with your legs around his waist

· throwing your legs over his shoulders to get a deeper angle

· on your hands and knee’s with your ass to him

· in his lap

· he left bite marks all down your neck

· he made you cum twice before letting you take a turn

· you moved things to the shower where you gave him a blowjob

· you nearly slipped finding a position to fuck him in but Eliot caught you

· “it’s not as easy as it looks in the movie”

· Margo knew what happened the moment you guys returned to the communal area

· “Eliot you sly dog, you popped Y/N’s cherry didn’t you”


End file.
